


How Yuri Plisetsky Saved the Libraries

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Libraries, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: Otabek is never late, but today he is. Even worse, their next stop isn't a hotel, but an event at a library that promotes reading.If he can't beat them, Yuri might as well join them.





	How Yuri Plisetsky Saved the Libraries

Yuri shifted impatiently in his chair. The TGV is one of the fastest trains in the world, but it seemed slow to Yuri now. He hadn’t seen Otabek for seven weeks, and was dying to be pressed against that strong chest again.

The Kazakh skater had won the Cup of Nice just yesterday. Yuri had made sure that the sneakers company that endorsed him had shot their latest ad with him in Paris, so he could be close enough to visit him.

The French countryside passed by quickly. Yuri watched it for a bit, but then took out his phone. Not expecting much, he scrolled through his Instagram. A Russian junior had uploaded an attempt at a quad toe. It wasn’t bad. She rotated quickly, but still needed a bit more height for it to succeed in the future. Phichit posted a selfie with a squirrel. And then Otabek…

He stopped scrolling. Otabek didn’t often post something, and he had never posted a movie. Yet there he was. Yuri took his feet off the opposite seat and watched intently. He seemed to be in a library, receiving a book from an old French lady. Thanking her with a small bow, he then addressed the audience in French.

“What the hell?” Yuri let out.

Otabek didn’t speak French, as far as he knew. His words came out a bit stilted, but he waved the book around, becoming more passionate in his speaking. It was impressive that he showed any emotion while giving a memorised speech in a language he didn’t know. Yuri looked at the hashtags.

#savethelibraries stood out.

Yuri put his phone away. Otabek was such a dork. He had mentioned the topic to Yuri once or twice, but he didn’t know he cared this much about it.

The remainder of the journey, Yuri listened to contemporary music pieces, trying to find inspiration for next season’s programs.

As he arrived, he grabbed his luggage and eagerly left the train. Normally, Otabek stood waiting for him as close as was allowed, but even when he left the gates, he didn’t see him.

Frowning, Yuri grabbed his phone, intending to demand his whereabouts, but Otabek was already calling.

“Yura, I’m almost there, I’m sorry.”

“You’re never late.”

“I apologize. Lost track of time.”

Yuri sighed. “You’d better not been handing out books in the street or something.”

“Well…”

“Fine. Just hurry up!”

Yuri did not get angry like he used to anymore. Slowly, he had come to realize that other people’s feelings were to be considered too. As their relationship had deepened over the years, this went for Otabek specifically. That didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy giving Otabek a hard time when warranted. And coming late to pick him up was a very good reason.

So, when Otabek rushed towards him, hugging Yuri close, he played it cool. It was hard not to respond to that warm, strong body holding him, but he managed. He raised his eyebrow when Otabek stepped back.

“I’m not a priority to you anymore?”

“Of course you are.”

Yuri looked away. “I’ll return to Paris. Wouldn’t want you to take time away from your books.”

Otabek stared at him, not sure if he was serious.

“Is that what you want?” Yuri asked coldly.

“No.”

“Then what do you want?”

Taking both his hands, Otabek leaned forward. “You,” he whispered, before kissing him.

Yuri kept the pretence up a little longer, not responding to Otabek’s touch. It was hard when that hand rubbed the small of his back and then slid under his shirt. His body warmed under his attention, and it didn’t help that they hadn’t had sex for weeks.

Just when Otabek pulled back, a question on his lips, Yuri pulled him closer. This time they kissed with equal enthusiasm. Otabek’s passion stirred something in Yuri, especially when he was pushed back against a wall. If they kept it up, he would drag him into a toilet so he could tear of his clothes and feel him properly.

Yuri turned his head away. “We have to stop.”

“Yeah?” Otabek asked, lips on Yuri’s neck, which caused him to shiver.

“Yes,” he said, with more conviction than he felt.

Otabek gave him a last lingering look, before picking up Yuri’s biggest bag. “Let’s go to the hotel.”

“Good idea.” Yuri grinned.

“We can’t stay too long. I did actually promise to hand out more books.”

“What?!”

“Sorry.”

A little piqued, Yuri followed him to his rented motor bike. “What’s it with you and activism? You want to be featured by the Instagram of the United Nations or something?”

“Is there one?”

“Oh, wait! I got it. You want to win the Nobel Prize for Literature.”

“That’s for writers only,” Otabek said patiently.

“Maybe they will change it for you.”

“Reading helped me a lot when I was young. I want it to do the same for other people,” Otabek said as he put Yuri’s bag into the luggage compartment.

Leave it up to Otabek to cut off his teasing with such a statement. Yuri pressed his lips together. That was actually kind of cute.

“Is there anything else you want to say?” Otabek handed him a helmet.

“Nothing.” Yuri took the helmet. “Let’s go hand out books or whatever. No need to go to the hotel.”

As they rode through Nice, Yuri leaned closely against Otabek. He loved this man, even when he was caught by one of his do-good moods.

So, when they arrived at the library, Yuri did not sulk near the entrance, but headed in with him. A young woman was speaking in French and they took two of the seats in the back. People all ages had gathered. A lot of kids were holding books and tried to get away with reading them instead of listening. Yuri had never been much of a reader. Victor had offered him use of his books, but he had never borrowed one from him.

This was a new world to Yuri, and he was somewhat curious.

Some of the attendants weren’t locals, but skating fans. Photos were snapped of him, and he knew more would soon show up. He glanced at Otabek, who was listening attentively. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

Suddenly a plan started to form. Otabek’s Instagram wasn’t nearly as popular as his, partly because he didn’t post much. Yuri knew he was also better at the promotion thing. He could help spread Otabek’s message much further.

“Excuse me for a second,” Yuri whispered to Otabek.

His boyfriend looked a little surprised, perhaps at his polite use of language. Yuri got up and left the building, looking for a good background. There were a few flower pots surrounding a statue of a woman reading. Perfect. Tying his hair into a ponytail, he looked at himself with his camera. His white shirt was stylish, designed by a Belgian friend. Yeah, he looked okay.

He turned on his phone and began filming.

“So, I’m here at a library in Nice. Otabek loves books, so we’re going to hand out books. You know…actually I don’t read much, but maybe I should. I guess there are books about cats and figure skating I can try. Who was that female skater again who wrote a book recently?”

Yuri realized he was rambling a bit, so he decided to finish. “Support your libraries. Share your books. Read. And cheer for me at the Grand Prix Final. Bye!”

He stopped recording, included some of the hashtags he had seen underneath Otabek’s movie and posted it. Back in the library, Otabek was now standing at the front of a line. Big boxes filled with books stood next to him, and he was handing out copies to each person. Half were in French and the others in English.

Without saying a thing, Yuri joined him and gestured for the next in line to come forward.

Otabek gave him a look, and then that soft smile appeared. Yuri knew that only came about when he did something endearing to Otabek.

“Shut up and hand those books out.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Otabek said easily.

Many happy smiles from locals and fans later, an older Japanese lady came forward. “You are very kind to make that movie to support reading,” she said.

Yuri bowed, and avoided Otabek’s gaze. He was sure his cheeks coloured red and he didn’t want him to see that.

When the final guests had received their books, Yuri walked away to get a cup of water. He hadn’t had anything to drink for a while, so he took a second fill. Holding up his phone, Otabek headed towards him.

“I saw what you posted.”

“I know it isn’t a great speech or anything.” A little embarrassed, Yuri shrugged.

“You did this for me, right?”

“Kind of.”

When he met Otabek’s eyes, Yuri saw they were filled with emotion.

“I want to marry you.”

Yuri froze.

“I won’t ask you yet, but I will when you’re ready. Remember I said that.”

Breathless, Yuri nodded.

“Now, let’s go to the hotel.”

Yuri barely noticed when the organizers said goodbye and thanked him for coming. Otabek said a few words to the fans that had come, but he stood back a little. All he could think of was what Otabek had just said to him. Marriage. Them?

He imagined himself in a white tuxedo, with flowers in his hand and grimaced. Otabek was right. He wasn’t ready yet.

But then he imagined living in the same apartment with him. Otabek cooking for him and massaging his feet, caring for him as he always did. They would have a few cats, feed them in the morning before going off on a run. They would do groceries together and sleep in the same bed every night, instead of once in a while.

Perhaps he was more ready than he thought.

“Yura?”

He snapped out of it and followed him to the motor. The hotel was a nice bed and breakfast at the edge of town. In the summer, the front would be filled with flowers. It was a good choice. The owner stood behind the counter and greeted them, but then continued with her administration.

Yuri took Otabek’s hand and they headed up the stairs to the second floor. As soon as the door closed behind them, Otabek was on him. His coat fell to the floor and his shirt was removed. Yuri took off his pants himself. Before he could do anything else, Otabek picked him up and lay him on the bed. He shrugged his own shirt off and kissed Yuri hard. Fingers moved over his body, heating his desire.

Otabek worshipped every part of him, from his ankles to his neck and to the places where Yuri most wanted to be touched. More than ready, Yuri opened up for him, and Otabek claimed him with deep, passionate thrusts. Yuri’s vision blurred as he was pounded into relentlessly. There was nothing on this world he needed more than Otabek.

His fingers raked over his back, but he barely noticed it. All he wanted was more of this, of Otabek. When he couldn’t bare it anymore, Yuri made Otabek turn around. He rode him until his head fell back and he gasped in bliss.

Yuri lay in a daze after they had both come. He didn’t even have the energy to pull a blanket over himself. Yet Otabek wasn’t finished yet. Walking naked through the room, he rummaged in his backpack. Yuri could see a scratch on his back and smiled. It wasn’t the first time he had done that to Otabek.

“Got something for you.”

Yuri’s eyes focused on the wrapped package Otabek held out. He raised his arm, but the gesture was so devoid of strength that Otabek smiled and sat down on the bed with him. Nuzzling Yuri’s forehead, he left a little kiss on his cheek. “You’re okay?”

Yuri nodded and leaned into the touch.

Otabek unwrapped the package and showed the book to Yuri.

He had already known it would be something about cats. Finally managing to sit up, Yuri browsed through the photos. He hadn’t planned to show he was so affected by their cuteness, but that one Persian looked so satisfied sleeping, and the black cat was so kindly tending to her kittens. If only he could adopt them all. He closed the book abruptly.

“Thanks.”

Otabek stroked Yuri’s long hair with his fingers. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made a few references in this story. Here is a bit more info: 
> 
> -There are female skaters practicing quads now and landing them in competition as well.  
> -American skater and Olympian Karen Chen has written a book recently.  
> -The United Nations does have an Instagram.  
> -The Nobel Prize for Literature goes to someone who has produced "in the field of literature the most outstanding work in an ideal direction." Let's see if Yuri and Otabek can win one ;)
> 
> I might make a sequel about Yuri discovering the joy of books sometime, but for now, I hope you enjoyed this little story :)


End file.
